Titanfall: Beowulf
by raigalcc
Summary: Now, firstly this is my very 1st published story so, my summary might be a lil bad. This story is about my Oc Logan Cross past, the Oc I lent to Striker Energy for his Titanfall fanfic 'Titanfall:Project Delta'. I'm currently co-author with him so feel free check out his fanfic. now that's out way, lets get this underway. Standby for Titanfall!


**Hi guys, raigalcc here.**

 **Ok, first things first, this is my story I published on fanfiction. As I absolutely have zero experience on how to write a good plot or storyline in the past. So if there's anything that made you confuse or some spelling errors, feel free to let me know and I'll rectify it as soon as possible. Alright on to the story, now this will be a one shot story for now, if I have any plans on making a series, well we'll see it when we get there. So now on with the story, enjoy.**

"Human"

'Human thoughts'

" _Commns"_

" **Machine"**

 **SFX**

LineBreak

POV-Narrator 

For years, the IMC and the Frontier Militia have been at war with each other. One fights for resources while the other fights for freedom. Ever since the battle of Demeter, the Militia is starting to gain support from settlers of the Frontier and have begun to fight back more fiercely. Reclaiming the planets that were once under the IMC's control. But this is not a story of IMC nor the Militia, But a story of an IMC pilot , this is the story of Logan Cross.

LineBreak

Location-IMS Othoros, simulation room

Pov-Logan

 **BANG! Ka-Ching! BANG! Ka-Ching! BANG! Ka-ching!** "System, Accuracy rate?" I ask the system. **"Accuracy rate at 98.2%."** 'Not bad, I suppose.' I thought. **"Shall I proceed to the next round?"** system ask. "No, that'll be enough for now." I said, I've in here for about 3 hours anyway. **"Affirmative, terminating simulation"** my surrounding begins to disperse until I was blinded with white light, the next thing I know I'm back in the simpod. I pull the lever above me, exiting the pod. **"Pilot Cross, Commander Ceasar has summoned your team to the bridge. Your team are on their way to the bridge. Please make haste"** The ship's AI said. "Roger that." I start to make my way to the bridge. By the way, I'm private Logan Cross, a pilot contracted to IMC( **I** nterstellar. **M** anufacture. **C** orporation) for about 5 years, I've been recently transferred to Frontier line, So far we haven't ran into any Militia forces but I think things about to change soon. Back to the present, I regroup with my team. "Wha' took ya so long eh, Cross?" ask the big guy in a cloak pilot gear, this is my team leader, captain Cardius Winster. Not that you have to remember cause most of us either calls him boss or cap, well I could care less. "Runnin around in the simpod, captain. Had to keep my skills sharp." I answered, thou he just snorts in response. "Aye, that's what you always do, anyway c'mon, the Command's waiting." He then leads us to the bridge. There, where our CO Ceasar Nott is currently inspecting a planet display on the navigation. "Fire team Storm Bolt, reporting sir!" The captain report in as we all salute. Then the Co turns his attention to us. "At ease." He greets us and we stood ready with hands behind our back, waiting for him to issue our orders. "Gentlemen, our Intel informed us that there are Militia operatives are making contact with the resistance with this planet. Specifically this colony" He enlarges the planet and mark where the said colony is at so we could have a better view and understanding on the mission. "So we're to intercept them before they could launch an attack sir?" Caridius ask "No captain, I am sending your team to crush them." He emphasize his words as he raise and clench his fist. "Show them what it means to go against the IMC." He declares. "What about the Civilian, sir?" I ask, but instead he sneered at me. "You're paid to shoot, not asking unnecessary question, private. Dismiss!" I ask no further question and left the bridge.

Location-IMS Othoros, armory

POV-Cardius

While the rest of the team is busy gearing up, I went to have a talk with Cross who's tuning his Kraber at the moment. "Oi, Cross. Care to tell me what was that shit back at the bridge?" The kid pauses for a moment and then continuing. "I have no trouble having a skirmish with the Militia, sir. But I'm more concern of the civilians that are gonna get caught in the crossfire." He answered. "Let the grunts handle that, so you better get yourself focus on the damn job." He nods in response. Sigh "Look Cross, you've better watch that mouth and attitude of yours. Sooner or later you're gonna get in trouble." I warned him. "Sigh…yes sir." He replies. He better does. "Alright, men! We're wasting time here, hurry it up!" I told them as they're quicken their paces putting on their gears.

Location-Colony

POV-Narrator 

Within one of the colony's buildings, the Militias are having a meeting with the local resistance. Discussing plans on the next raid in the IMC facility and the supplies they need. But before they could discussing any further. An IMC dropship phase into the area. "Shit! Call the command! We got IMCs knocking at our doors! Call for back up now! The Militia pilot who's leading the meeting immediately gives out the orders as the other hurrying grabbing whatever weapons they can get their hands on for the imminent conflict. 'This is gonna be a bloodbath.' The Militia thought grimly. Inside the IMC dropship, Cardius is giving a last minute re-briefing to this team. "Alright listen up, you pussies! I'll keep this simple for those pea brains of yours! The Command wants to see both the resistance and the Militia crush under the IMC might! So if you spot any of them, put them to ground like animals! GOT THAT?!" "YES SIR!" As the teams roars in response, he pulls the hatch's lever opening up the rear hatch ready for engagement. "LET'S GET SOME! HUT! HUT! HUT!" He then jumps off the ship with his team following after him.

POV-Logan 

" _Cross, I want you on the highest building in the area to our overwatch!"_ Cradius orders through the comms. "On my way!" I immediately recall the map presented during the briefing on my hud and I found the ideal spot. 'Bingo.' Without wasting any time cloak up and I rush the building. As I made my way from jumping from one roof to the next. I spotted a Militia pilot positioning himself on the roof I'm heading towards. 'Guess we have the same idea.' After jumping from the room I'm on without slowing down nor losing my momentum, I pull out my Kraber and lining my sights for the shot. 'Now!' **BANG!** The Militia pilot's explodes within the next second. 'Tango down.' I immediately chambered the next round and hurry to my position to set up our overwatch. _"I'm in position!"_ I report through the comm. _"Right on time, We're being pinned down here by them form the building north of our position! Take em' out!"_ I looked through the scope and found where the enemy's at but they hid well away from the window, without knowing their position I can't get a clear shot. 'Alright, time to improvise.' I threw a pulse blade at the building. Once it land on target, a pulse pass through the building and the surrounding area. Highlighting my targets even the holed up in the said building, identifying at least five of them. I only have a few second before they figure out they've been exposed so I immediately unload the while clip at them, punching through the walls they hid behind and hitting them head center. **(AN: Now, I know in game, the Kraber can't shoot though walls but it is a rifle with an armor piercing rounds and this is my story so yea I made it strong enough to punch through walls but not enough to punch through a titan's armor.)** _"Hostile down. Be advice, you got hostile coming in from the building south of your position. I'll try to thin them down as much as I can."_ I reported my findings. _"Roger that. Continue keeping an eye up there. Winster out."_ Before I respond I suddenly came under fire at my position. 'Shit!' _"This is Cross! My position's been compromise! I'm changing my position!"_ I immediately ditch my current position before they throw something worst at me. But before I can get far, something pulled me off my feet and slam me to the ground. The next thing I see is an enemy pilot with his data knife poised ready to end me. 'Not today!' Before he could stab me in the face, I ignite my jumpkit. Shifting my position slightly bit, making him struck my rifle instead my head. Before he could react, I hit him in the face with the stock of my rifle, disorientating him. I then draw out my autopistol, unloading the whole clip at his abdomen point blank. I then kick him to the side before he could land on me. I hurried got up and taking my surroundings, things are getting hectic. 'I hope the civilians manage get out of this.' _"Pilot Cross, your Northstar is on standby, awaiting your call. Be advice, the enemy's reinforcement have phase into the warzone."_ the operator called in. _"What of the civilians in the area?"_ I ask the operator. _"The ground forces are handling that, focus on your mission Pilot."_ What she said. But why do I get bad feeling about this? Sound of a titanfall snap me out of my thought. I turned and saw the said titan, a Scorch. IFF identify it as friendlies, but the horned beast insignia made my blood run cold. 'Apex Predators. So the CO hired them as well.' **"Wohoo! It's PARTY TIME!"** the titan start launching thermite at the enemies. 'And a guy with a screw loose, that's grand.' Next thing I know, the Militias are dropping their titan in as well. Then my comm crackles. _"Cross! Where the hell are you?! We're taking heaving fire over here! Haul your ass over here NOW!"_ Winster call through the comm, Shit. _"On my way."_ I gave the mercenary titan another glance before heading to rendezvous with the others.

25 minutes later

POV-Logan

The Militia fought fiercely but we're overwhelming them. _"The enemies are retreating! Do not let them escape!"_ So they're pulling back? About time, my titan's on her last legs anyway. While I'm not comfortable shooting enemies that are retreating but orders are orders. Holding back a sigh I head to the enemy's dropship trying to cut off their escape. But when I got there, what I was wasn't something I'm expecting. The Militias are evacuating the civilians. What the hell is going on here?! _"All units, check fire! Check fire! There are civilians in area!"_ I relay through the comms. _"Those aren't civilians, private. They're traitors to the IMC, eliminate them. That's an order."_ Ceasar's voice soud through the comms. _"But sir-" "THAT'S AN ORDER, PRIVATE!"_ Before I could say anything an incendiary trap flew over my titan landing under the civilian loaded dropship, unleashing flammable gas in the area. 'The Hell?!' **"Sorry, but you are allow to leave Kane's Party."** I turn around and saw the Apex Predrator titan loading his next shot, aiming at the gassed area. Before I could think of anything I ram at him preventing him from firing. **"The Hell man?! What do you think you're doing?!"** "That's my line, you demented psycho!" As I'm trying to stall him long enough for the Militia to get the civilians out of her, our scuffle drawled attention from the remaining allies including my team. The comms are filled with voices from everyone, ordering me to stop or asking what the hell am I doing Hell, even my own titan is questioning my actions. But right now I care about this not letting this SOB fire that blasted thermite of his! But in the end, his heavy weight Scorch overpowered my lightweight Northstar , knocking me off. But before I could have another go at him, my titan is seized by two my team's titans. _"Cross, Stop this right now! That's an ORDER!"_ Cardius sounds pretty pissed which I'm not surprise but I before I could refute him, the merc launched his thermite. 'NONONONONONOOOOO!' I disembark my titan, I have no time to zero into my scope but I have no choice, I will-NO I WILL MAKE THAT SHOT! So I fired. I don't whether it's because of adrenaline or something else, but I can see my bullet heading towards the flaming thermite in slow motion. As it approaches its target, I kept chanting 'hithithithithithithithit!' But Fate denied me. The bullet missed the thermite by barely an inch! As I watch the ball of fire hit home and all hell lets loose. The last thing I saw is a little girl, no older than eight looked at me in despair before I collide at the opposite building, knocking myself unconscious. By the time I came to, the battle's already over. I then remembered the last moment before I got knocked out. The thermite, the dropship, the civilians, the girl- "Hey you! The crazy pilot!" I snapped out of it. I know that voice! I turn my attention to him, a Holo pilot and he bears the blasted insignia, He's the mercenary. For the first time ever since I joined the IMC, I feel rage flowing through me and all I see…..are RED. Before merc could say anything else I uppercut right under the chin of his helm, cracks form from where I slugged him and at lifted him up a few feet in the air. Before he or anyone else around us could react, I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him right into the ground beneath us making a human size crater. But before I could lay a haymaker on him, I was tackled off of him by the spectres and in the overpowered by them. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ceasar's voice sound though the area, while he looks at me, did I mentioned he's also pissed off? "Well?" before anyone could say anything, the merc gets up and draws his data knife charging right at me. "YOU LIL FUC-" Before he could stab me, I manage to wrestle one of my arm out and jammed the knife between my elbow and my kneecap. "You're gonna have to do better than that to gut me, you son of a-" "THAT IS ENOUGH! PRIVATE CROSS! STAND DOWN OR YOU'LL BE THROWN INTO TO THE BRIG! THAT'S AN ORDER!" that's what he said but I could think of now is beat the living hell out of this asshole. So in the end I was hauled into the brig. But at least I know the son of a bitch's name, Kane. I'll remember it cause the next time I see him, it'll be a bullet obliterating his head.

Location-IMS Othoros, brig holding cell

POV-Logan

I've finally cooled down abit from my little performance. 'Sigh….guess this is then end of me, huh?' I thought to myself, I thought my end would either getting shot in the battlefield or in the infirmary bleeding to death. Heh. **Knock, Knock.** "Oi, Kid yer still up?" ok guess it's judgment time. I got up from my bunk, but when I turn I was not greeted by the security but by the Leader of the Apex Predators, Kuben Blisk. "Heard what you did to Kane, Gotta say Kid. You got balls, I'll give you that." So he says. "And you're for payback for what did to that demented dog of yours?" I know I got a death wish but I'm still pissed. But instead he laughs in amusment. "Hahahahahaha! Yeah, you got balls, kid. Real balls." He leans closer to the bars of the cell. "Tell you what kid? I like you, not everyone got balls like you." He then reach into one of his pouches and pulls out a card. "Here, you earned this." He slides it between the bars and drops on the floor in the cell. "If ya feel like quitting the IMCs, the Predators would love to have someone with your skill set, think about it kid." He then left. I walk towards the cell doors, picking up the card. On the card imprinted the predator's insignia.

Few months after the battle at the colony

POW-Logan

It's been months since that day and I was let out of the brig with a warning, step out of line again and I'm dead. Ever since then, the air between me and my team went from bad to worst. Even Winster was pissed even now but I pretty much could care less about it. I'm still been sent on other missions, but with every missions I started to question my loyalties to the IMC…when I first sign up for this, I thought I'm making the world a better place, I thought I was fighting for something that I could be proud of…..but now? Now I'm not so sure anymore… everywhere I was deployed to was filled with if not conflict then it would be massacre. After every battle, I tried to help the locals, the natives, the civilians however I can. But all I get it is either eyes fill with rage and anger or fear from them. Even the children called me a murderer…..Did I make the wrong choice? And if I did…...

 **WHERE DID I GO WRONG?**

LineBreak

AN: Phew~ that's a wrap up, Now I did mention that in the start of the chapter I said this might be a oneshot, but in the end I decided to split my story in to 2 parts, so on the next chapter which hopefully would be the last for now, will be Logan's defection to the IMC and joins the Militia and the aftermaths, until then feel free to leave a review and again let me know if I misspelled anything. This raigalcc, and I'll see you guys on the next chapter. Hopefully.


End file.
